


deepthroat circus

by madoneefanclub (placido)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, d/s sorta i guess, hes so breathy its like fucking a broken squeaky toy, i literally cant fucking believe i wrote this, reader is like completely ambiguous, titles are fake enjoy fitting cupcakke lyrics instead, you suck his dick i dont know what you want me to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placido/pseuds/madoneefanclub
Summary: you owe eichi a favor





	deepthroat circus

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc someone on the internet asked me to
> 
> i hope you enjoy it more than i did
> 
> the title is from vagina by cupcakke

A smile parts Eichi’s lips, disrupting his serene expression with the hint of a threat. From your knees, the shadow of his bangs obscures his eyes completely, leaving you even further lost to the true nature of his intentions. He starts to speak, just loud enough for your ears, but he loses his breath mid-word, laughing softly at his own shaky tone.  With a stroke of your head he tries again, the words now finding him smoothly.  
  


“You look so nice like this.” His fingers thread themselves through your hair, massaging circles into your scalp as they slip by. The hand drops to your jaw, sliding to your chin in order to tilt your gaze up even further. “It's a nice position for you, but I think you could do for making more use of it.”   
  


You nod in a near daze and he takes your hands in his with practiced delicacy, leaning down enough to lock eyes. You catch the glint in them too late, letting him guide you to the zipper of his slacks. “I know I’m not usually one of few words, but you truly leave me speechless. Now please get to work, you’ve left me waiting far too long.”   
  


You've done this song and dance a hundred times by now but the exhilaration never seems to fade. You make quick work of popping the waistband’s button and pulling his pants to his knees, awaiting further instruction as you'd been unofficially taught to do.   
  


“Oh, there's nothing to wait for, darling. You have full permission to touch me.” He cups your face with one hand and steadies his length with the other, thumb rubbing just too hard to be comforting against your cheek.   
  


Your hands replace the one he had on himself, and with well rehearsed movements you begin to work him to a proper hardness. This was always the easy part, since he'd shown you time and time again just how he liked to be touched. The pace he set was always slow, and you took care to caress each place he'd pointed out to you before. It doesn't take long for him to start panting, whispering inaudible curses and praise before tangling a hand in your hair and pulling your head closer.  
  


“Very good.” He pauses to catch his breath, sitting up straighter on the mattress with a slight strain to the effort. “Now use your mouth.”   
  


You oblige without protest, giving an experimental lick before taking the tip into your mouth. Eichi strived for consistency in the bedroom, but much to his chagrin, his sensitivity was no exception to this. It was almost funny sometimes, how all his flowery poetics would falter beneath something as simple as your touch. The hand threaded in your hair tightens dangerously, pushing himself deeper into your mouth.   
  


“Your lips… they-” He's cut off by a shaky gasp, lidded eyes fluttering shut. He’s already trembling, unintentionally forcing himself further as his body jolts. “You-”   
  


Unable to properly finish a sentence, he instead focuses on moving his hips to pick up the rhythm he'd already started to lose. No longer letting you pull back far enough for air, your nose finds itself pressed against his groin as he finally bottoms out. The intrusion at the back of your throat forms tears in your eyes, and Eichi makes sure to remember them.   
  


The cockiness of his expression confuses you when compared to the heavy wheezes and gentle moans spilling past his lips. You eye him through your lashes as the final layers of his composure crumble. The words he says as he comes are far too muffled to catch, but the wracking shutter he gives distracts from that almost completely.   
  


He pulls back, allowing you a proper glimpse of his flushed face. Even sweat slicked and hacking as if on his deathbed, his features reflected only an ethereal beauty. Pale eyes hardly open, cheeks red to the point of concern, you’re afraid a mere touch would reduce him to little more than porcelain dust. “Good… aha… Well… Well done, now-” He’s interrupted by a string of coughs, but through them manages to get out the order he’d intended: “Now swallow.”

**Author's Note:**

> *eichi weezing like komaeda while hitting it from the back*


End file.
